Kitty's Detention
by silhouette-Kitten
Summary: Kitty did a no-no. How will she get out of an afternoon for boring detention? Lancitty
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- Hiya. I don't own X-men Evolution

This a lancitty fic aka Lance and Kitty fic. R/R. Please and thankyou. :)

Bored...bored...bored... 

That one word repeated itself over and over in Kitty's head. She was sitting in her geometry class trying her hardest to pay attention to the teacher's lecture, but it was no use. Her butt was numb from sitting on the hard wood chairs, her eyes were dry from forcing to keep them open and her head hurt from the constant "bored" word. She couldn't help it. 

She knew just what she needed. Excitement. She was lacking excitement Nothing life threatening has happened to the institute in months. All the young X-men have been doing is train. It got pretty dull after a while. 

What Kitty needed was something unplanned and unexpected. A good thrill. Like Lance. 

Yeah sure he's a jerk to all of her friends and vandalizes the school for fun. But when Kitty and he were friends he always treated her like a queen. He always made her laugh when he acted rotten...that is until he got carried away. 

Ugh! What was she thinking? He's not good for her. He's a dangerous jerk and he never really considers her feelings. He'd grabbed her by the wrist when she'd refuse to go somewhere with him. Not to mention every time the X-men fought against Mystique or Magneto, Lance and the other brotherhood dorks back them up. How is that a healthy relationship? 

Then the flashback of Lance warning her to leave the mall before the fight began. She just didn't know.

"Miss Pryde are you listening?"

"What?!" Kitty shot up from her slouched position in her seat. The whole class was staring at her along with her pissed off teacher. 

Her teacher huffed. "You obviously were not. This is very important information that I'm giving you here. If you slack off you fail. Do you understand?"

"Yes mam'." Kitty was blushing a deep shade of pink. She hid her face in embarrassment. 

Her teacher held no sympathy. "See me after class." She said before she continued on with her lesson.

__

Kill me. Kitty thought this silently rushing to take notes. Even when he wasn't around, Lance was trouble.

************

Kitty wanted to cry. Just for dozing off once in class she got detention. She never had detention before in her life. She was supposed to be the good girl. What will her parents think? One year away from them and she's transformed into the bad girl.

This just wasn't her day. 

As she stared at the detention slip she didn't notice the body she crashed into. She almost phased through the person but quickly remembered she was in a public place. So she let herself bounced of the guy and hit the ground. 

"Ouch." She said with little to no enthusiasm. She was too depressed. 

"Hey why don't you watch where you're-! Kitty?" Lance was in the middle of his "don't-mess-with-me" speech when he realized who he had smashed into. He quickly helped her up. She didn't protest. 

"You ok?"

"Fine." Kitty said quietly.

"Uh, so what's up pretty kitty?" He said trying to act cool about their meeting. Pathetic attempt. 

Kitty groaned. "Like I haven't heard that before. Can't you people like think of something a little more original than 'Pretty kitty'?"

__

Yikes. Lance realized this wasn't one of Kitty's best moods. He still followed her as she walked to her locker. What should he say to her? How can he put her in a happy mood? _Think Lance Think_!

"Um... so Kitty did I tell you about Todd's hidden nudie magazines? He's taken every picture and pasted Wanda's head on each of them! Now it takes even longer to get him out of the bathroom!" He waited for her to explode with laughter. 

She stopped walking with her back in front of him. When she faced him her face was in disgusted shock. "Oh my god, Lance! Like why would you tell me that?! I'm so grossed out!"

"Um...Uh...I-"

Lance backed away like her words were daggers shooting at him. He remembered laughing his ass of at that with Pietro. He wanted to hit himself. When they reached her locker he finally had the to the motive to question. He leaned his arm on the locker next to her and tried to make eye contact. No luck.

"What's bugging you, Kitty?" He asked half sincere, half frustrated.

They were like magic words to Kitty because right then she wanted to tell him everything. How geometry sucks, her teacher sucks, and most importantly how detention sucks. Instead she just handed him the slip. Although she wanted to tell him she was still just to ashamed to say it. Good girl image... remember?

Lance looked at the piece of paper confused at first but then grinned at her devilishly. "Finally letting your claws out?"

Kitty finally made eye contact with him. She then rolled her eyes and went back to her locker. "It's like not funny. This is totally criminal. I'm as good as a delinquent." 

"Don't say that. I get detention all the time." 

Kitty groaned. "That was supposed to make me feel better?"

Lance thought about it. "Oh yeah. Sorry." he shrugged.

Kitty closed her locker smiling a little from Lance's realization. Lance saw this and felt like the champ. They stood there for a while as the slam of her locker echoed the already emptied hallway. 

"Well I'd better get to detention before I'm late." Kitty smiled again at Lance. "Thanks for the talk."

With that she walked away, leaving a not-so-satisfied lance. He wanted to make her smile at him all the time. He knew he had to drive the brotherhood home first.


	2. Fire Alarm

Oops. It was only ten minutes after detention began and it happened again. Kitty was off again in a daydream. There was hardly anyone else there and no one she knew which made the hour even more boring. 

She knew she shouldn't have been so mean to Lance, at her locker, but at the time she felt like blaming it on him. He _was _the one that was in her head when she got in trouble.

Although he did make her feel less ashamed of her detention. Even his little story about Toad's "Wanda fetish" seemed funny to Kitty now. Sick as it was.

Kitty just wanted to get out of the stuffy class room. She needed to clear her head. She was too confused about her feelings and too freakin' bored.

Almost in unison of when she thought that, a high pitched ringing infested the class room. Kitty jumped from her thoughts, just like before when her teacher yelled at her, and realized quickly that it was the fire alarm.

Mr. Donmul, the teacher that was watching over the detentioners, got up from his desk and began to file the students out. He looked nervous know that this wasn't a drill. "Ok everyone. Detention's over. Everyone go out through the gymnasium's back doors."

Kitty didn't know if she should be thankful or freaked out. She got out of detention early but the school was on fire! 

She followed the few chattering students into the hallway till someone grabbed her arm and pulled her around the corner. She almost screamed but the person's hand was held over her mouth. He turned her to face him.

"Lance?!" She asked in shock, "Like, what the heck are you doing?"

"No time." He grabbed her arm and led her out the side doors next to the Chemistry lab. "Let's just get out of here."

Kitty didn't even argue till they were outside. She followed him with their hands linked together, running through the halls. She had no idea why he was there, why they were running or why she was following him. She only knew it was definitely exciting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know it's a short chapter but I didn't know where to stop.

Hope you liked it despite it's shortness.


	3. Busting Out

Hands on their knees in a crouched position Kitty and Lance tried desperately to catch their breath. They managed to escape the Bayville High School building, which was about a few yards away, and Kitty still had no clue of what was going on. 

"Lance...*huff huff*...what exactly...*pant*...are we doing?" Kitty couldn't even fit in a "like".

"Hold... on..." Lance said this as he slowly caught his breath. _Damn _he thought slightly envious, _What I'd give to have Pietro's power right now_.

After a minute they were finally able to communicate without long, suffocating pauses. But by that time Lance was walking again holding on to Kitty's wrist. "Come on."

This time Kitty phased through his hand and stood there with her arms crossed. "Not until you tell me what heck is going on."

Lance looked at her with impatience but after realizing that her pretty determined face meant business he just sighed loudly and raised his hands in defeat. "Look at the school."

She did. She looked back at him her face in shock. It must have clicked in her head right then. "The school's not on fire... Lance you didn't."

He grinned in pride of his master plan. "Yep."

"You pulled the fire alarm? You're totally going to get busted."

"Not if we get out of here." He grabbed her wrist again but she phased through again not budging from her spot. 

He groaned this time. "Come on Kitty. Do you want me to get caught?"

She rolled her eyes. "No. Go ahead and leave, but I'm like staying here. It's not like _I'll _get in trouble."

With that he almost pouted. "But I'm doing this for you."

That caught Kitty by surprise. She stared at him in slight disbelief. "What?"

Lance blushed a little from what he said and rubbed the back of his head. While he spoke he looked all over the place except at Kitty. "Well...uh...you looked all bummed out about detention so I thought I'd bust you out of there. I mean you and I both know you didn't belong there."

Lance. Kitty couldn't believe how unbelievably sweet and crazy Lance was. He really did all that for her? Yeah sure he's probably used to getting in trouble like that all the time. But it was actually...sweet.

With that Kitty approached Lance and took his hand. He froze up a little, and just watched her. She wrapped his fingers around her wrist and smiled up at him. "So where were you going to take me?"

His little boy grin came automatically and he led her to his jeep. "So what did you exactly do to get you in detention anyway?"

"Let's just go." Kitty replied suddenly leading him to the jeep, dragging him behind. She couldn't tell him that he was the reason.


	4. Another Joyride

Hey everyone. Thanks for liking it so far. If you have any suggestions about this fic don't be afraid to tell me. Lots of love! :)

Ok on with the story...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance couldn't believe it. There he was with Kitty Pryde. She actually decided to go with him. There she was in the passenger's seat of his jeep.

He was really afraid that she was going to be mad at him for pulling the fire alarm, like the time he almost killed Principal Kelly with a scoreboard, but she actually looked grateful. 

He was going to use his tremor power to get Kitty out of detention but for the first time in a long time he thought before he acted. It must have been Kitty's influence. He knew people especially Kitty could have gotten hurt if his tremors went to far.

He knew things couldn't be any better so he decided to just take her home and earn some points by playing responsible. He needed those points badly after the many times he screwed up with Kitty.

Lance looked over at her. Kitty was looking at the passing trees and houses by the road they drove on. The wind blew her perky ponytail and long bangs out of her face revealing her little neck. 

Surprisingly she didn't seem to notice the pile of trash left on the floor of the jeep, or the long tear on the exterior of her seat. She didn't even notice the strange smell coming from the backseat due to Fred's four day old hoagie he'd been saving.

Face it. Lance's jeep was nothing like preppy, rich boy Summer's car. Kitty was carpooled by Scott's car everyday after school, but she didn't seem to mind the change of scenery. It was almost like she accepted his jeep for what it was. Almost like she accepted him as well.

She looked over at him and frowned a little. "Why don't you try looking at the road Lance? You are, like, the one that's supposed to be driving."

He blushed nervously at her catching him staring at her. He looked at the road just in time to see the red light they were going through and the Semi truck crossing right in front of them. Before he could react Kitty had her hands on the steering wheel, thrusting it to the right.

He had his hands on the wheel then with her and they managed to swerve just passed the truck. The tires squealed with Kitty's and even Lance's scream. They hauled to a quick stop once they were out of danger as their bodies flew back into their seats. For the second time that day they were both trying steady their breathing. 

Lance was a little afraid to look at Kitty. He blew it. He totally blew it. She'll never put her life in his hands again.

"Oh my gosh." she whispered, then she turned to him with excitement in her eyes. "That was so totally cool!"

"Kitty I-... What?" Lance didn't get a chance to apologize. 

"I totally thought we were goners for a second there!"

He thought for a second. "...and that's 'cool'?"

She giggled at his confused expression and threw her hands up in the air. "Sure! I mean you were a total head case not even watching the road. But the whole thing was, like, out of an action movie!"

If Lance wasn't so afraid of Kitty's reaction at first, he would have been just as enthusiastic. He also feared the fact that he had threatened Kitty's safety. But then Kitty's enthusiasm seemed to have erased all of his fear. 

He smiled with her. "Yeah it was pretty cool. Pretty good driving for someone who's still got their learner's permit."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Please. You should see how I drive when it's me and Mr. Logan. I make what just happened look like bumper cars."

Lance and Kitty both laughed half out of the comparison Kitty explained and half out of nervousness from the near-death aftermath. When they finally calmed down Lance tried to start up the jeep. The jeep only replied to his key by coughing and dying.

__

Oh shit. Lance thought. _What next?_

"What is it?" Kitty asked solemnly already knowing the answer.

"Must have exhausted the engine." Lance said jumping out of the jeep and lifting the hood. He quickly backed away from the jeep as intense heat and smoke lifted out of the jeep's front. He cursed under his breath.

He looked up at Kitty and shrugged. "It'll have to cool down for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"A long while. Maybe an hour." 

Kitty sighed but didn't seem to worry. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed. She was going to call Scott and see if he'd pick her but stopped before she pressed call. What was she thinking? She couldn't just leave Lance after what he did for her. Ethical or non. She owed him at least that. Also if Scott saw her with Lance only laser eyes and earthquakes would come out it. 

She put the phone back in her purse and hopped out of the jeep. "There's got to be something to do around here for an hour."

Lance looking around the place they stalled. Then he spotted a diner down the street called "The Pig Out Diner". Not exactly romantic but something to do. He noticed Kitty staring at the same thing. He shrugged at her in question. "Hungry?"

"Starved." 

"Let's go then. My treat." He had won a bet against Tabitha a week ago, on a video game they were playing and hadn't spent the money yet. Might as well spend it on Kitty.

Kitty smiled and began to run towards the diner from starvation. "Race you!" She said without giving him a chance to catch up. He just grinned and followed her running as well. 

"You're on!"


	5. Dining in? Dining out?

Hey again. Yep another short chapter. Hey it's better waiting a week to have it posted right? What can I say? I'm lazy. :)

Hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What will it be?" The big-haired, forty-something waitress held up her pen and pad awaiting Lance and Kitty's orders.

Lance looked over at Kitty allowing her to go first. She was still skimming over the menu, with her pointer finger on her lip. She finally looked up ready to order. "I'll take the chef's salad please."

Lance looked at her confused. He leaned into her and whispered with his menu in the way of the waitress's view as though the middle aged woman was spying on them. "I thought you said you were starving."

She leaned in too and said in a whisper mimicking Lance's, "Yeah but like I still gotta eat healthy. Do you know how much training I have to go through at the institute?"

This time _he _rolled _his _eyes. "At least what drink are you gonna order?"

She looked at him sheepishly and shrugged. "Water?"

"Uh...Do you need a little more time to decide?" The waitress said this impatiently. Sticking her pen behind her ear.

Lance ignored the waitress's question. "Water???"

Kitty equally ignored the waitress. "What? I have to drink a glass of water at least three times a day. I don't need a gut to drag me behind when I train."

"Just for one day?" He leaned in even closer and gave her a devilish smirk as he dared her. "Come on Kitty. Live a little."

Kitty stared back at him and slowly grew a smirk that matched his.

"Uh..." The waitress cut in their conversation. "I'll give you a few minutes."

"No." Kitty said stopping the waitress in her tracks, still looking at Lance. "I'd like a chocolate milkshake."

Lance then ordered a burger and coke but was grinning at Kitty the whole time. She just giggled at the drama of the situation and sat back in her seat.

A few minutes afterwards they received their drinks. Kitty looked at her milkshake which was anything but. The milk was in the middle, the ice cream was at the bottom, and the chocolate syrup was floating on top. She sighed and looked out the window.

Kitty knew she hadn't had one glass or bottle of water that day and it was already four in the afternoon, but that wasn't the real reason she at first ordered water. She knew Lance didn't have much cash and she didn't want to have him spend all his money on her. _He's done enough _she thought sadly, _but what have I done for him?_

Lance watched Kitty as she stared out the window. _What is she sad about now? _"Hey kitty? What's up?"

"Hmm?" She asked almost startled, but quickly regained calmness. "Oh nothing, besides the fact that my shake looks more like a weird science experiment."

__

Aha! Lance thought joyfully. _Something I can fix._

While kitty grabbed for a spoon to stir the contents, Lance slapped his palm face down on the booth table. "Hold on to your seat kitty. I can fix that."

Kitty laughed at his joke but stopped when she realized that it wasn't. "Lance! Like no way!"

Too late.

He already had his eyes rolled to the back of his head, as the table began to shake. He wasn't planning to get carried away. It was mostly a joke to get kitty in a better mood. If only he knew how sensitive the diner's wiring was. 

Suddenly the fire system was set off and water rained from the ceiling. In a matter of seconds the whole place was soaked. People were screaming and running out of the diner. Kitty just sat there with her arms crossed glaring at Lance. He smiled at her guiltily. 

"Maybe we should get out of here before they make us pay for our food?" Lance said as the water matted his long hair to his skull.

With that Kitty couldn't hold it in. She laughed. She laughed hard. Lance just couldn't seize to amaze her. In one day they must have broken four different laws and Lance hadn't felt remorseful over one. And even more strangely Kitty didn't feel it either.

Kitty got out of her seat and nodded in agreement. Lance took her hand and together they took off. She and Lance ran out of the diner and all the way down the street's sidewalk just in case someone knew they were to blame for the diner's indoor rain. They left a wet trail on the pavement they treaded.


	6. Soak It In

Hey again. 

Thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter but writer's block was killing me. Finally this popped into me head. Hope you enjoy! :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were still soaked head to toe when they reached the end of a street three blocks away from the diner and were still laughing as they leaned on each other to support themselves. 

It felt good to break away from responsibility every once in a while. Kitty knew the X-men was all about doing the right thing and that made life pretty stressful for her. With Lance though she could just let lose and have fun even if it meant running for your life in the process.

Her thoughts were stopped abruptly when she felt Lance's hands grab her shoulders and push her into the alley they stood in front of. She nearly lost her balance from the lack of readiness and but quickly regained it and pushed Lance back. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

Lance just pulled her down to a crouching position next to him and pointed at the where they just were. The car containing Scott Summers and Jean Grey drove by looking a little worried. Scott stopped at the curb while Jean got out. 

"Professor Xaivier said he sensed Kitty around here somewhere." Jean said looking around the street. She sighed "I can feel it too, just leave me here for now."

"Ok." Scott nodded. "I just don't get Kitty. School has a fire and now she's disappeared."

Jean looked at him with worry. "You think she's ok?"

"I hope so." Scott said. "I'll drive around the block."

__

Oh my god. Kitty couldn't believe this. She didn't even think about calling and telling them she's ok. For all they knew she could be dead in a school fire or even the diner fire. There were already fire trucks racing to the flooded diner.

She exchange glances with Lance. Even though he wasn't a fan of Jean or Scott especially, he knew they were there for kitty. The fun was over. She needed to get back before they planned her funeral. 

Before he had a chance to get up and confront Jean, he felt Kitty grab on to _his _shoulders thrusting him into the building beside them. Next thing he knew he was inside a women's restroom which was luckily empty.

He stiffened up from his surroundings looking around but regained himself when he looked at Kitty who had a determined look on her face. "kitty? Why'd you do that?"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Duh. If Jean and Scott found us together in an alley what would they think?"

Lance thought about it and knew. He looked a little sad. "They don't trust me."

"Well of coarse they don't. It's like we're always fighting against each other. If they saw you with me soak and wet in a darkened alley Scott would have totally _killed _you!"

"Still, you shouldn't have just left Jean looking for you." It's was Lance's turn to act responsible. "Look Kitty they're worried about you."

"I know!" She said sounding frustrated. "And I'm going to call them but I just don't want to deal with them right now! I'll be getting lectures from like everyone! They just don't realize that I can take care of myself. I just want to-."

Kitty stopped herself and looked down embarrassed.

Lance approached her raising his palms in question. "You just want to what?"

She didn't say anything.

Lance came closer and put a hand her shoulder. She peeked at him. "Come on, Kitty."

Right then Kitty pushed him into a stall and closed the door on them. The stall was tiny so there bodies were smash together. Uncomfortable. Before Lance could ask why she did that he heard footsteps from a women who just entered the bathroom.

They held their breath and didn't say anything when the woman stopped walking. A minute later she left and they let out a huge sigh of relief. It wasn't Jean. 

"That was close." Kitty said, but then blushed when she realized how play-on-words her comment was. 

She was practically phased inside Lance they were so close. He looked down at her and smiled nervously. She did the same blushing beet red. "Heh heh."

"Maybe we should get out now." Lance suggested, not really caring if they never left that spot.

Kitty stared at him and shrugged. "I can't reach the lock."

"Then phase through."

She smiled and shrugged again. "Can't do that either." 

Lance gave her a confused look. Is this the same Kitty he bailed out of detention? He just stared at her a little nervous. "Then what should we do?" 

"Lance you can be such a geek!" Kitty said rolling her eyes. "When are you going to kiss me?"

That took Lance by surprise but before he could think clearly he obeyed. He angled his neck as kitty got on her tip toes so that their eyes to met each other. Their lips then touched softly yet slightly hesitant.

Soon all of the uneasiness washed away as Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck lacing her fingers through his wet brown hair. He leaned more into her never feeling so close to anyone in his life. She felt so good in his arms.

Kitty got so caught up in the kiss she accidentally phased right through the stall bringing Lance down with her. "Oof!" they both hit the tiled floor hard still in each other's arms.

They groaned a little but then Kitty giggled and refused to let Lance out of her arms. Not like Lance was trying to break free or anything. 

But then the sound of a foot tapping on the ground shut them up. They both looked at the foot that tapped behind their heads, and followed the it up to the head. There stood Jean with her hands on her hips in disapproval.


	7. Busted

Immediately they broke free as if they could be quick enough to keep Jean from catching them. Obviously it didn't work.

"Kitty. Were leaving." Jean said this calmly yet coldly as she gave Lance the death glare. Jean then turned around as though Kitty would easily obey her and follow.

Kitty exchanged glances with Lance and thought for a second. This wasn't right. She stood her ground and narrowed her eyes at Jean's back. "Aren't you like, even going to ask me why I'm here?"

Jean turned around to face Kitty. "We'll talk about it in the car."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. Scott's going to totally freak and won't even try to listen to me. I mean I know I screwed up by not telling you that I'm ok but now you know, I _am_ ok."

Jean suddenly made the same face Scott did when he lectures. "With Lance?! You are _anything _but ok with him! He's probably the reason for you being so irresponsible today!"

"I'm right here, you know." Lance said leaning on the side to the ladies' room wall. His arms were crossed from annoyance. This was definitely putting a damper on their day.

Kitty groaned from Jean's words. "I'm the reason for being irresponsible. Ok? Me! It's not like he forced me to go with him. Phasing power? Remember?"

Jean huffed in annoyance but calmed herself down quickly, giving Kitty a pleading look. "Kitty please just come with me. Everyone's worried about you. After we heard about the fire alarm we came to the school to get you but you were gone. We had no idea where you were because you didn't call."

"Then I'll call. Then will you leave me alone?" Kitty asked pulling out the phone.

Jean sighed and actually gave _Lance _a pleading look. He must have been her last hope. 

He knew this was his chance to do the right thing. He just hated the fact that the right thing was Jean's side of the argument. He approached Kitty and put his hand on Kitty's shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Look Kitty. We had fun today ok. Don't ruin it by getting yourself on probation."

Kitty couldn't believe this. Now Lance was on Jean's side too? Jean reacted the same way. Shock. 

Even so Kitty understood Lance and turned around to face him. She gave him a tight hug right in front of Jean and began to walk out of the bathroom extremely pissed off.

Jean couldn't believe how genuine that scene looked then sighed loudly and stopped Kitty in her tracks. "Ok ok! Lance I want you take Kitty straight home. I'll talk to Scott."

Kitty stared at her in shock. "Really?"

Lance reacted the same way. "What?"

Jean smiled and said in a bored tone. "Sure. I'm a teenager too you know. But I want you go straight to the institute. Got it?"

Kitty giggled excitedly and hugged Jean. "Sure thing!"

Jean gave Lance another threatening death glare. Lance responded by holding his hands up in defense. "I promise, I promise."

With that Jean left and Kitty reunited with Lance who was still a little shaken by Jean's glare. He knew how powerful she was. Kitty was still grinning ear to ear. "I so did not expect that. I thought we were goners for real this time."

"Yeah." he said taking her hand. "Shall we?"

She mimicked his fake snotty expression. "We shall."

They then walked out of the ladies' room ignoring the evil stares a few women gave Lance for being in the bathroom in the first place.


	8. Confession

It had been an hour since the jeep died and technically detention ended fifteen minutes ago. Now the jeep's engine cooled down and unsteadily started up again with a couple of key turnings, and a few cuss words shed by Lance.

Now they were off again. This time Kitty wasn't staring at the houses passing them by. She just watched Lance who had his eyes dead set on the road in front of him. This time he was sure not to mess up and cause to accidents in one day.

"So like, before you drop me off I guess I should make a confession." Kitty said this blushing knowing the answer was coming.

"What is it?" Lance asked.

"Um...hmm...ok You know how you asked me before how I got my detention?"

"Yeah?"

"Well it was because I wasn't paying much attention in class. I guess I was daydreaming."

"Oh."

Kitty blushed even deeper. "About you."

"Huh?" Lance said ripping his eyes away from the road and on to Kitty. "So then why were you giving me such a hard time at first? I practically had to beg you to come with me!"

"Yeah but I came didn't I? I didn't even say it was good daydreaming. Think about all the times we've been against each other." She said annoyed. "Watch the road Lance!"

Lance realized that he was repeating extremely recent history and went back to watching the road. He sighed. "Look. Now that we're together we should just put that stuff behind us."

Kitty looked at him in shock. "Together?"

Lance hesitated. "Well yeah. That's what I thought was going on sense you kissed me and all."

"Well I guess I didn't think that far." Kitty said solemnly.

Lance couldn't believe what he was hearing. After all they did together, after she stuck by him, and after she kissed him she's still refusing to be with him. 

He stopped a block away from institute and turned off the engine. Lance sat there next to kitty who looked confused by everything happening at once. 

"I guess I should have known all along. I'm still not good enough for you. I've been nothing but I thrill ride to you all day, and now that the day's over you're just gonna go back to your fellow x-geeks and pretend none of this happened."

"Lance! I didn't say that!"

It was too late. Lance had the idea in his head and he wouldn't let it out. "Look you'd better get back to Xaiver's or you'll really be in trouble. I'm leaving right now so you'd better get out."

Kitty just stared at him. Lance looked seriously hurt but she knew she couldn't stay. She grabbed her book bag out of the backseat that smelled like an old hoagie and got out the jeep. With that Lance pulled away before she could even thank him.

At that moment she hate herself.

*********

Lance slammed the door of the Brotherhood house shut hard causing the house to rumble with anger. 

Toad hopped out the living room to seeing what all the commotion was about. He took one look at Lance and groaned. "Yo Lance. Where have you been? We need groceries man."

"Get them yourself loser. I'm not your fricken' maid!" Lance said passing the starving Toad boy. The ground rumbled with each step he climbed on the way to his bedroom.

"You had the jeep, you dumbass." Peitro was in front of Lance in a whoosh of wind, looking equally starved.

Lance frowned and pushed passed the Peitro and threw his Jeep's keys at Petrol knowing he'd be quick enough to catch them. "I don't care if you're hungry. Here's the key. Go get your own groceries."

Peitro stared at Lance in mock shock. "You're actually letting me drive the jeep? I don't even have my license!"

"Look I don't care! Do whatever with your ADHD and just get out of my FACE!" The whole house trembled. Lance slammed the door behind him when he entered him bedroom.

Fred walked over to Peitro holding a bar of soap he was contemplating on eating. "What's his problem?"

Peitro shrugged. "Cat scratch fever?" He was more interested in the keys he had in his hand.

*******

Lance was lying on his bed with wounded look on his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know this isn't one of my happy-go-lucky chapters but we need a little drama here and there right? There's still a chapter or to left so please don't hate me. :)


	9. All Too Familiar

Kitty had spent the entire night wide awake from anger, hurt and confusion all mixed together. She had that long lecture from Xavier, and an even longer one from Scott but their words seemed to phase right through her (no pun intended).

All she could think about was the stupid way she acted towards Lance that ruined the greatest afternoon of her life. Now she was walking towards the Bayville high doors behind Scott and Jean, holding onto the straps of her baby backpack trying to forget about everything that happened yesterday.

That was when she head the coughing sound of an engine right behind her. She turned to face the noise and sure enough there was Lance's beat up Jeep with Fred, Todd, Peitro, and Tabitha. Lance hopped out of the driver's seat seeming to be back to his old jerk self. Laughing and bad mouthing with the others.

Kitty knew that trying to talk to Lance around the rest of the brotherhood losers would be pretty much impossible, let alone humiliating. So instead she kept walking to her locker. She had an idea.

**********

Lance was not in the mood for school or anything else for that matter. After he realized Kitty would never except him for who he was or tries to be, the thought of seeing her made him want to throw up. 

After everyone separated to go to their classes Lance sauntered past his class to Kitty's locker. Her locker was on the way to his. He stared at it for a while but made himself keep walking till he reached his own. By then the halls were empty

It wasn't like he _wanted _to see her locker that looked like everyone else's but still had the fact that it belonged to Kitty. He knew he still had it bad.

He punched the locker next to his angrily and shook all the lockers around him. 

"I-eee!" Lance didn't have a chance to react to the screaming voice. Before he knew it dejavu kicked in when Kitty fell through his locker and right on top of him thrusting him down to the ground.

Quickly they squirmed away from each other. Lance gave her a shocked look. "What the hell were you doing in my locker???"

"Duh! Trying to get your attention! We really need to talk." She said rising from the ground rubbing her backside. She knew Lance was always late to class when they didn't walk together so she waited in his locker to get his attention. It obviously worked but not for long.

He frowned after he got up and turned on his heel as he walked away. His gloved hands in his pockets. "Nothing to talk about. You're gonna be late for class."

"Get real Lance. Class is not important right now." Kitty said behind him.

He kept walking, ignoring her. Kitty narrowed her eyes at him annoyed. She ran and phased right through Lance's body and forced her hands on his chest to stop him. He had a strange expression on his face. That felt weird!

"Don't ever do that again. It creeps me out!" Lance said sounding pissed.

"I'll do it again if you don't listen to me." Kitty said sounding just as pissed.

Lance looked at her once again determined face and gave in. "Fine."

For a second kitty looked relieved but grew the determination quickly being sure to not let her guard down. "Ok. You never gave me a chance to explain why I freaked out over the "together" idea. At first I was just as clueless why I acted that way. So I thought about it all night. I mean like _all_ night. See these bags?" She pointed at her eyes.

Even if she did look tired the deep blue of eyes stood out in Lance's head. But still her words were stronger. "Look Kitty, you don't have to explain. I'm a sleaze ball and you're...perfect. I don't need to hear it from you."

"Ugh! Is that what you really think I'm like? A snotty little princess? I wasn't exactly A-list back at our old high school either, you know. But here I'm accepted by people. A first I thought I couldn't be around you because I didn't want to have people judge me for liking a bad boy but that's not it. I don't care what people think of me."

"This is supposed to make me feel better?"

"Just listen Lance!" Kitty said balling her hands in to two fists. She then let out a long sigh and blushed furiously while she spoke. "I like you...a lot. You make me feel relaxed and free. When I'm with you I don't care what people think of me and...I like that." 

Kitty looked up at Lance shyly hoping he wasn't still glaring at her like before. Lance wasn't angry. Kitty couldn't really read his expression. Then Kitty felt him tuck one of her long bangs behind her ear. Almost in a whisper he spoke. "So why did you hesitate when I said we were together?"

She looked down sheepishly. "If that happened then you'd be my first boyfriend." She then smiled at him softly. "But I'd like you to be my first boyfriend."

Lance smiled back finally. He then leaned down to kiss her. Kitty responded by wrapping her arms around his neck pushing back almost giggling with giddiness. Lance held her tightly to his body not ever wanting to let her go. 

"Mr. Alvers! Ms. Pryde!"

"Ah!" Kitty and Lance let go of each other willingly to see Principal Kelly looking at them fiercely from across the hall. His hands on his hips in disapproval. 

"Not only are you two late for class but to practice this conduct on school grounds? It's shameful!"

Kitty ducked her head standing beside Lance but not so close. "Sorry Mr. Kelly."

"Sure you two _will _be sorry enough. I'll see you both in detention this afternoon." He then walked off to his office not bothering to look to see if the couple obeyed him.

Detention...

Lance and Kitty exchanged glances with each other. Leaning on each other for support they couldn't suppress the laughter any longer.

The End

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally! I'm done! Hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks for the reviews and encouragement.

Love ya! 

Terrace


End file.
